Four Great King Dragons
Four Great King Dragons (四大竜王, Yondai Ryuo, alt; Dragon Kings) are dragons that live in Legendz Kingdom. The King Dragons first debuted in The Legendary, Longest Day (Episode 47). They arbitrate all Legendz of their elements so the Legendz War will become unstoppable. The King Dragons are all awakened by the Wind-Maker. Once they are awakened, all the Legendz of the elements will begin to fight and regardless of their own wills. Types Volcano King Dragon Volcano King Dragon (火の竜王, Hi no Ryuo) is the first of the King Dragons to be awakened. It is the strongest of the Fire-type Legendz, and governs all the Fire-type Legendz. It is shown to be able to shoot giant fire from its wings, as seen in Episode 48. The Volcano King Dragon lives inside a volcano in Legendz Kingdom, as it comes out of the volcano when awakened by the Wind-Maker. Earthquake King Dragon Earthquake King Dragon (土の竜王, Tsuchi no Ryuo) is the second of the King Dragons to be awakened. It is the most powerful of the Earth-type Legendz, also governing all the Earth-type Legendz. It is able to make meteors that falls upon the enemy, seen in Episode 48. The Earthquake King Dragon lives inside the ground of the Legendz Kingdom, as it emerges from the ground when awakened. Storm King Dragon Storm King Dragon (水の竜王, Mizu no Ryuo) is the third King Dragon to be awakened. It is the strongest of the Water-type Legendz. It governs all of the Water-type Legendz. It can make a giant wave of water as seen in Episode 48. The Storm King Dragon lives in a river in Legendz Kingdom. When awakened, it comes out of the river. Tornado King Dragon Tornado King Dragon (風の竜王, Kaze no Ryuo) is the last King Dragon to be awakened. It is the most powerful of the Wind-type Legendz and it governs all the Wind-type Legendz. It can create four giant tornadoes that can blow the enemy, seen in Episode 48. It's said that it lives in a very high mountain top, but is unexplainable because it emerges from a tornado when the Wind-Maker awakens it. Purpose The King Dragons are awakened to make the Legendz War become unstoppable as when they are awakened, all Legendz of the elements will become mindless and starts fighting. The King Dragons' roars cause the former selves of the Legendz of the elements to appear and turn them mindless to concentrate and focus on fighting. Mindless Legendz happens to be able to speak nevertheless, despite only concentrating on fighting as seen in So It Wasn't A Point Of No Return! when Garion is still able to speak, even after turned mindless. Gallery Volcano Kingdragon Roars.png|Volcano King Dragon roaring Earthquake Kingdragon's Roar.png|Earthquake King Dragon roars Storm Kingdragon's Roar.png|Storm King Dragon roaring Tornado Kingdragon's Roar.png|Tornado King Dragon roars Volcano Kingdragon's Attack.png|Volcano King Dragon attacking Jabberwock Earthquake Kingdragon's Attack.png|Earthquake King Dragon's attack hits Jabberwock Storm Kingdragon's Attack.png|Storm King Dragon's attack rushes against Jabberwock. Tornado Kingdragon's Attack.png|Tornado King Dragon attacking Jabberwock Trivia *The Storm King Dragon is the only King Dragon to have its eyeballs seen (not wrapped in light). *The Earthquake King Dragon is the largest of the King Dragons. Category:Legendz